We and JB
by JB.HM.GG.PP.Fan22
Summary: What happens when three normal girls from Jersey go to the movies but see MUCH more than Juno? Will Relationships form or was it just a simple meeting? Jonas Brothers Story! Title Might Change! Nara Cara and Nick Moe Monica and Joe and Casey and Kev
1. Lets Do Something

**Ok so this is a story I just thought of I hope you like it!**

**And I doubt it is but if you have this idea in a story I promise I didn't take it from you!**

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. Gosh. You're telling me I own Hannah Montana AND Jonas Brothers and I am here on my computer writing fan fiction and listening to Maroon 5! Obviously I don't own either.**

"Nick! Nick! Nick?" yelled Joe like he was a five year old waking his parents up on Christmas morning

"Huh, what? Where's the fire?" said a sleepy Nick

"I'm bored I want to do something!" Joe whined

"Uh, you're 5!" Nick said getting up

"YAY!" screamed Joe

"Hey guys" Kevin said

"Hey Kev" Nick and Joe said at the same time

"Want to go to the movies or something?" Kevin suggested

"Um, Kev don't you think someone might notice us?" nick said

"Ya, I mean how could you not notice my hotness!" joked Joe

"Haha, Joe" Both brothers said

"Well, we could use some kind of disguise" said Kevin

"Alright" they said

JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB

"Oh. My. Gosh! I am SO BORED!"I complained

"Lets go somewhere." Monica suggested

"Like where" I asked

"Um, lets go see Juno!"

"YA!"

**Ok so this is the Beginning oh this story!**

**I promise the next chapter will be more eventful**

**I bet you can only guess what is going to happen!**

**Haha alright REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I will update because I am usually a really bad updater but if I get reviews I will update REALLY soon! THANKS**

**C.M. **


	2. What's going on?

**Yay chapter 2!!!1**

**Disclaimer: From about 10 mins. Ago to now, no I do not own JB or HM Just the characters!**

Cara's P.O.V

"Man I loved that movie!" Monica yelled probably a little _too _loud

"Haha have a too many gummy bears there Mon?" I joked

"No!" Monica yelled_again_

"Shh, people are starting to stare" I hissed

"Hey what is going on over there?" asked Monica

"Huh, oh I don't know lets go see"

JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB

"Nice idea Kev!" Joe yelled over the mob of girls

"Sorry" Kevin said with a guilty smile

"Um, excuse me, ya can I get through, oh ya alright, thank you!" Nick was saying trying to get back to his brothers

"I guess hats and sunglasses weren't the best disguises, huh?" Kevin asked

"Ya think!" Nick and Joe yelled

"Wow who is that?" they all said

"Here come here we'll help you, trust us were not going to attack you!" The two girls on the floor said

"Grab our hands!" the other girl said

All the brothers looked at each other and decided these girls looked safe and ran through the mob with them.

**Ok I wasn't going to end it here but idk I wanted to finish it**

**And I got a couple reviews saying to update so here you go!**

**C.M.**


	3. Where are we going?

**Yay Chapter 3!**

**Ok I keep getting ideas for this story!**

**Ok so hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Ah I was sitting in social studies and I realized that I OWN the Jonas Brothers and I jumped up and ran out of the class room to go find them. But then I woke up to my teacher yelling at this kid! Oh Well!**

Monica's P.O.V.

'_Ah, EEPPPPP! I, me Monica, am holding hands with Joe Jonas!'_

"Hey, Cara where are we going?"

"I don't know just follow me" she yelled back

'_Cara is with Nick, Me with Joe and where is Kevin?'_

"Joe where is Kevin?" I asked

"Oh no!" he said

"Let's Go" I said trying to catch up with Cara and Nick

**JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB **

Cara's POV

'_Ah! Nick Jonas is next to me holding MY hand!'_

"Cara where is Kevin!" I hear Monica and Joe yell

"Oh guys sorry, I called my friend Casey because I saw her at the theater too"

"And?" they all said

"Oh ya well I called her and told her we need some help. I just saw her and Kevin turn the corner up here we are going to my house" I said

"It's ok guys Casey is fine. She's not going to kidnap Kevin or anything" I said

"At least I don't think ..." I joked

"WHAT" Joe and Nick cried

"Kidding!" I laughed

"Alright we're here!" I said as we reached my front door

"We should be safe here I don't have and girl neighbors." I told them

"Good" they both said

"Casey?" I called

"In here!" she said from the living room

"Wow thank you so much I thought I was going to get suffocated by all those girls" Nick said

"No, it's no problem really." I said while smiling

"So what are your names again?" Kevin asked

"Well I'm Cara, The one that came here with you is my friend Casey, and this is Monica" I said introducing everyone

"Hi" everyone said

"And I'm Kevin this is Joe and that is Nick" Kevin said as if we didn't know

"Ya we know who you are" Casey, Monica and I said

"Haha well that's nice to know" Joe said

"Well, we better get going but here is our number, screen names and email." Nick said

"Oh, wait" I said writing down all the things they just gave us "here you go"

"Thanks, we'll be sure to see you again!" Nick said

"Ok!" We all practically screamed

"See ya" the brothers said

"Yea see ya" we said

"EPPPPPPPP AHHHHHH OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!" we all started screaming once Joe, Nick and Kevin left

"How did this even happen?" Casey asked

"Well…" Monica started

**JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB **

Nick's POV

"So, wow" Nick said in a daze

"Yea!" Joe said the same way

"Ohhh, do you two have a crush?" Kevin joked

"Oh like you don't we saw you looking at Casey!" Joe accused

"I...I…um…you see…fine" Kevin said finally giving in

"We definitely have to see them again!" Joe said

**Ok so this is probably my longest chapter EVER!**

**I'm starting to run out of idea's so if you have any **

**Let me know! Casey coming in might seem a little weird**

**But I wanted someone for Kevin and she really wanted to be**

**In the story so there you go! REVIEW PLEASE Oh and Joe should be getting**

**A little more in character soon! REVIEW!! **

**C.M.**


	4. Calls

**Woohoo chapter 4!**

**Ok so this story is going to start to get a little more into detail**

**And relationships are going to start to form. So please don't give up **

**On this story yet! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything. I don't own it!**

_One Week Later_

Nick's POV

'Ok just call her; you've done this plenty of times. Pick up phone, dial number, and push talk!'

_RINGG RINGGG_

"Hello?" I asked dumbly since I just looked at caller ID

"Um, hey Nick? It's Cara, from the movie theater." I heard her say

"Oh, ya hey, how could I forget?" I said

"Haha, ya…" she giggled

"Hey Nick…?" she said

"Do you want to hang out soon" I cut her off

"Uh, ya that would be great." She said

"Ok I'll talk to you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

'Yes!' I said jumping up and down

Cara's POV

"AHHHH" I screamed once I hung up with Nick

"Guess it went good?" Monica laughed

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I screamed

"Well, what happened?" Casey asked

"Ok..." I started

Joe's POV

"Hey, Monica?"

"Hey, Joe!" she yelled

"I mean uh hey" she said shyly

"What's up" I asked

"Nothing really, Nick just called Cara" she told me

"Oh really?" I asked _shoot now she is going to think I asking just to keep up with my brothers!_

"Yup!" she said

"Um, so do you want to go out sometime?"

"Um, ya that would be cool" she said

"Ok, good!" I said

"When do you want to?" I asked

"Um, I don't know. How about you call me later. Maybe you could talk to Nick and Kevin and we could do something with Cara and Casey?" she asked **(AN- Kevin and Casey go out already. Use your imagination of ho it happened )**

"Ok, that would be good" I _said I could kind of tell that the three of them were not the kind of people to go out with people alone, a little awkward_

"Bye"

"Bye"

Monica's POV

"EEPPPPPPPPPP" I yelled

"CARA!!" I yelled

"Huh?" she asked

"We've got dates with the Jonas Brothers, call Casey" I screamed

"Ah! Ok, let's go over to Casey's" she said

**Ok so I am sick so I thought I would write some**

**And I am having some SERIOUS writers Block**

**So if anyone has any ideas please tell me**

**And I know, THIS CHAPER STUNK REALLY BAD!**

**But I wanted to post something **

**So this is just kind of a filler chapter**

**Review. Please? I said Please **

**C.M.**


End file.
